


[podfic] Far along this road

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Far along this road' by <b>jerakeen</b> read aloud.</p><p> One night stands are not for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Far along this road

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Far Along This Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43605) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



  


**Duration:** 2:53:05  
 **Song Credit:**   
_I will survive_ covered by Cake   
_Dream a Little Dream_ by Yiruma   
_Against all Odds_ covered by Phil Collins   
_You've got to hide your love away_ by The Beatles   
_Wipe it Away_ by Kris Allen   
_Whaddaya want from me_ and _Fever_ by Adam Lambert   
_L-O-V-E_ and _unforgettable_ by Nat King Cole   
_Underneath it All_ by No Doubt   
_Killing me softly_ by the Fugees   
**Download** :[M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201009121.zip)(60MB)|| [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?on7w9vi3vmttmsp)(80MB)  


**Author's Note:**

> one for multipodicity . podklb 's version is [here](http://podklb.livejournal.com/1281.html). I listened to her version and LOVED it, and so I'm sure there are plenty of instances where my reading of the story is influenced by what she has done (it was unintentional, but that's what I get for not doing an uninfluenced version first!) 
> 
> 1\. I can't do drunk very well. Not well at all.  
> 2\. I sang! Twice! What now?!  
> 3\. I said both "arse" and "ass". They're both in the Aussie vernacular, but I wish I was more consistent about these things.   
> 4\. My interpretation of jerakeen 's Adam, I found, is that...he's a dick. I progressively was more and more bitchy every time I did an Adam section, oops.


End file.
